


Don't Try This at Home

by fredbassett



Series: Stephen/Ryan series [66]
Category: Primeval
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 14:18:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fredbassett/pseuds/fredbassett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Involving unorthodox use of weaponry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Try This at Home

Lester watched as Lyle carefully dissembled and reassembled the pistol, his fingers moving deftly over the dull grey metal. He’d watched Lyle do this same thing more times than he cared to remember, but it still had exactly the same effect every time.

He shifted slightly and tugged surreptitiously at the crotch of his trousers.

Lyle, seemingly oblivious, racked the slide on the gun and then screwed a long, perfectly cylindrical device onto the barrel and sighted down its length. Even though Lester knew the pistol was unloaded, his cock continued to harden.

“Do you need a silencer for use on dinosaurs?” Lester queried.

“They’re generally called suppressors now,” Lyle commented. “No, I don’t, but I thought it would look good in your arse, my little cherub.”

The appraising look in the lieutenant’s hazel eyes sent an anticipatory shiver down Lester’s spine and he wondered for a moment if mind-reading was another of Lyle’s seemingly preternatural skills.

“Promises, promises,” he murmured. “You’ve just spent all afternoon cleaning it.”

Lyle grinned. “And you’ve got your usual hard-on from watching me. Bedroom, honeybun, now. And no touching yourself. You’ll come from this, or you can stay hard. Deal?”

Lester’s stomach did an anticipatory back flip and he was pretty sure that he moved too fast to enable him to lay claim to nonchalance. Lyle’s grin widened and he strolled after him.

*****

The cold metal pressed against Lester’s tight hole and he shivered again. “What happened to foreplay?” he asked, trying to keep his voice steady as he knelt on the bed, knees spread.

Lyle just laughed and pushed the barrel of the suppressor past the tight ring of muscle. “What do you think I’ve been doing all bloody afternoon?”

“Wanking?” Lester hazarded. It was certainly what it had looked like at times.

In answer, Lyle simply slid the suppressor further into Lester’s arse. It raked his prostate and set off sparks in every nerve ending. He was tight, the metal was too hard and… it was the most intense sensation Lester had ever experienced.

Lyle started to thrust the barrel in and out, deepening the penetration each time and changing the angle so that the metal rubbed against his prostate with every pass. Lester gave up any pretence of self-control and pushed back against the intrusion, a steady stream of his most inventive curses starting to fall from his lips as he fucked himself unashamedly on his lover’s gun.

Lester’s climax coiled in his guts and danced along every nerve in his body before his arse clenched hard on the metal and his cock pulsed come over the duvet. He slumped forward, shaking with reaction.

“One minute thirty-five seconds,” said Lyle admiringly. “That’s a new record, sweetie. We’ll have to do this again. The suppressor for the M4 is even bigger. ”


End file.
